A Beginners Guide To Love
by GuideToLove
Summary: Months of talking... And then one night together. And then what? He's a player? She finds a new guy? Who's wrong? Who's right? Who's hurt by it all? This is not the typical love story... Based on true events, this is how love really works. It's a beginners guide to finding the true meaning of what men and women say, think and feel. EXB. RATED M. TRUE STORY. HAPPY ENDING.


_******Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters**_

**Hello everyone!**

**This is my debut story, based on a true story! MY STORY!**

**It's not like those love stories you read that are so typical and would never actually happen in real life. These are real events, real people (with fake names), and a real ending. Thankfully a happy one!**

**I really hope you guys enjoy the story!**

**A chapter will be posted every two days!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**A Beginners Guide To Love**

**Prologue**

**Bella POV**

I stood outside Jessica's house, my foot tapping noisily against the horrible wet gravel as the rain began to pour. Pulling up my hood, I turned and rang her doorbell again, sighing as I cursed her tardiness.

You'd think after being friends since high school she'd remember that I was extremely impatient.

Finally she arrived at the door, looking breath-taking as always. I rolled my eyes, "Is this why you're so late? You dressed up for lunch?"

"Of course. Seattle is a big city Bella, we always have to be prepared to run into someone new."

_Or someone we already know._

My inner voice chimed in my head and my stomach churned. I'd been scared to walk around Seattle for months now.

But I had to get over that fear.

And that's exactly why I was out with Jessica today.

We left her little house on 6th Street, heading into the main city as quickly as we could, attempting to outrun the rain.

The somehow constant butterflies in my stomach began to wizz around even faster as we reached the little boulevard that held the pharmacy.

There were only three shops on the stretch; a dry cleaners, a bakery, and the pharmacy.

And of course, Jessica had to stop just outside the door.

"Oh Bella, please let me run inside and get an umbrella."

My eyes widened as I glanced through the glass, trying to hide my face, "You know we can't!"

"Bella, it's another five minute walk to town, we'll be drenched!" She took a quick peek inside, "Look, he's not even there."

"You can't know that." I mumbled, turning so my back faced the window.

To my complete and utter embarrassment, she continued to look inside like a stalker.

"Bella, he honestly isn't there. Come on it'll take two seconds."

I glanced up at the sky, the clouds all seeming to tumble over each other to get to me.

"Fine." I grimaced, turning around so I could follow Jessica inside.

I tried not to look at the two girls working behind the counter.

What if they recognised me?

Ha. Don't flatter yourself Bella.

I doubt the guy even spoke two words about you.

Jessica headed straight for the umbrellas, "Bella, do you want one?"

"Umm, no thanks." I shook my head, "My hood is fine."

I heard a shuffling come from behind a wall across the counter…

And I slowly realised that that was where the pharmacist normally organised prescriptions…

I took a step back towards the door, just as a tuft of bronze hair began to appear from behind the wall.

It was as if my whole world was moving in slow motion. Jessica was still bent over at the umbrellas, trying to find one to match her outfit.

Edward was walking out from behind the wall… And straight towards me.

_Don't say my name._

_Don't say my name._

"Bella?" He whispered, his eyes wide like he was somehow _glad_ to see me.

I let out a breath, turning on my heel as I whipped the door open and left as fast as I could.

I didn't even stop to wait on Jessica. Instead, I pulled up my hood and began walking towards the city centre, my small legs seeming to almost run to get me away from where he was.

"Bella! BELLA!"

My heart lunged into my throat as I heard his voice. He was shouting, but he was close.

Edward's legs were far longer than mine.

He'd probably catch me at any minute.

So I began to run.

I was literally running away from him.

Oh, what had my life become?

I could see oncoming traffic at the next junction, and my heart thudded erratically as I thought about what to do.

But I didn't even get the choice.

Edward's firm grip, that I remembered oh so well, closed around my arm.

He stopped me in my tracks before turning me around to face him.

The rain had saturated his shirt, making the light blue fabric now dark and stuck to his skin. His bronze ruffled hair was now flat and soaking, as was his tired and somehow angry face.

"How dare you." He almost shouted.

The shock of seeing him wore off within seconds and flames flickered in my eyes, "Excuse me?"

"We spent months talking to each other, getting to know each other. We had one night together. It was pretty fucking obvious how I felt about you that night, and you had the cheek to ignore me just now?"

I swallowed, licking my lips in anger before I replied, "Yes we had one night together, and you fucking played me you complete asshole!" I think I almost growled, "You acted so cute, so nice. And then I attempted to speak to you for days afterwards and I got ignored! Do you know what that screams? That screams a player, Edward. And that's exactly what you are!"

"How did I play you? Did you ever think I was playing it cool?" He scowled, "And then a few weeks later you're in a relationship with that asshat?"

"Oh I'm sorry if I wanted a little bit of affection after the way you'd treated me!"

We stopped talking for a second. Our breathing was coming in gasps and he still hadn't let go of my arm.

I knew we had so much more to say.

But I also knew what had passed.

You see, Edward Cullen was my first love. My first stupid, head over heels totally completely besotted and amazed by, love.

The love that consumes you so much that you turn stupid.

Every thought is of him.

Every word you hear or say reminds you of him.

And then you realise how little of him you actually had, and it hurts like a bitch.

I'd tried so hard to make things go the right way, you know how they do in books and movies?

But seriously, life doesn't work like that.

It's about time someone wrote a book like that.

It's about time someone told everyone what it's really like.

And I guess that's my job.

And to do that, I'll start from the beginning.

* * *

**Please review? **

**I would love to hear your thoughts on the story so far!**

**The next chapter will be posted in two days. Or maybe tomorrow if I get really good feedback to motivate me more!**


End file.
